


The Siren Tale

by ryoungs



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Cha Junho (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Song Hyeongjun - Freeform, alright, did you get it, i wrote tragedy not sins, im gonna stop here, im sorry im so lame, implied Cha Junho/Son Dongpyo, kang minhee - Freeform, lol
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoungs/pseuds/ryoungs
Summary: "Good night, sleep tight."





	The Siren Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first time posting in AO3. I'm sorry if i make any mistakes here ;-;
> 
> Also, i think some of the parts here are kinda nonsensical but please bear with it..? ;-;
> 
> And, if you have read this story from another platform, please don't judge because it was also from my account, hehe
> 
> Well, then.. Enjoy!!

Siren, makhluk mitologi yang konon katanya memiliki suara yang merdu dan khas yang bisa menyihir para pendengarnya untuk mendekati rumah mereka untuk dijadikan korban berikutnya.

Banyak hal dan spekulasi mengenai rupa mereka. Ada yang berkata bahwa mereka berwujud berupa wanita setengah burung gagak, ada pula yang berkata bahwa wujud mereka adalah berupa wanita menyerupai putri duyung.

Namun, ada pula yang mengatakan bahwa ada siren berwujud seorang lelaki tampan dengan suaranya yang merdu. Dan ada juga yang menggambarkan mereka sebagai burung yang pandai bernyanyi. Tetapi sekali lagi, semua ini hanyalah rumor belaka.

Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya dengan pasti. Karena mereka-mereka yang semasa hidupnya pernah menemui siren, pasti tidak akan pernah pulang kembali.

Hilang ditelan lautan, begitu katanya.

Seungwoo tumbuh besar dengan cerita seperti itu beredar pesat di desa tempatnya tinggal dan tumbuh besar. Tetapi ia tidak pernah memercayai hal-hal tersebut, tidak sampai ia melihat langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Dan hal itulah yang mendorongnya ingin menjadi seorang pelaut. Pelaut pertama yang menemui siren dan pulang dengan selamat untuk menceritakannya kepada anak dan cucunya kelak bagaimana rupa sesungguhnya siren itu.

Namun semua itu hanyalah cita-citanya semasa kecil dahulu. Sekarang ia memang menjadi pelaut, tetapi ia melakukannya demi mencari nafkah untuk menghidupi keluarga kecilnya yang baru ia bangun beberapa tahun lalu.

Han (Kim) Yohan namanya. Suaminya yang bekerja sebagai seorang baker dan pemilik sebuah toko roti kepunyaan mereka yang cukup terkenal yang terletak di kota kecil di pinggir laut yang mereka tempati.

Sebuah usaha toko roti yang mereka bangun dan kelola bersama-sama dari hasil jerih payah mereka selama ini bekerja dan mengumpulkan uang. Toko itu merupakan kebanggaan dan kesenangan bagi keluarga kecil Han Seungwoo.

***

Saat ini Seungwoo dan keluarganya sedang makan malam bersama yang sesekali diiringi dengan canda dan tawa. Seungwoo tersenyum penuh kasih sayang menonton interaksi antara dua orang kesayangannya itu, suami dan anaknya, Han (Son) Dongpyo.

Dongpyo memang bukan anak kandung mereka berdua, tetapi baik Seungwoo maupun Yohan menyayangi Dongpyo layaknya ia adalah darah daging mereka berdua.

Bibir Dongpyo mencebik sebal saat lagi-lagi Yohan meledek dan menggodanya soal anak laki-laki yang ia sukai di sekolahnya. "Papa! Itu Ayah jahil sekali! Marahi saja dia, Pa!"

Seungwoo tertawa sambil mengusak rambut Dongpyo. "Eh, tetapi memang benar kata Ayahmu, bagaimana bisa kamu menyukai si tuan robot Cha tanpa ekspresi itu?"

"Ih, Papa! Junho bukan robot, dia itu manusia juga!" Dongpyo memekik kesal karena papanya juga ikut menggodanya, bukannya malah membelanya.

Yohan semakin terbahak melihat ekspresi kesal anaknya. Ia berdeham sedikit untuk meredakan tawanya. "Aduh, sayangnya Papa dan Ayah. Maafkan kami, ya?" Yohan memasang _puppy eyes_ andalannya yang bahkan Dongpyo sendiri tidak bisa menahannya.

Dongpyo membuang muka dan melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. "Huh, baiklah. Tetapi ada syaratnya!" Ia mengacungkan satu jarinya di depan kedua orang tuanya.

Seungwoo menaikkan kedua alisnya, merasa tertarik. "Apa itu, _son_?"

Yohan menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. "Ya, katakan pada kami. Akan kami usahakan untuk memenuhinya."

Dongpyo pura-pura berpikir sambil mengetukkan jarinya di dagunya. "Hmm... Aku mau piknik!"

Seungwoo tersenyum heran. "Piknik?"

Dongpyo mengangguk antusias. "Ya, piknik! Kita belum pernah pergi piknik bersama-sama. Jadi aku ingin pergi bersama kalian."

Yohan melirik Seungwoo, berkomunikasi melalui kontak mata, meminta persetujuan dari suaminya itu. Seungwoo tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan. Yohan balik tersenyum cerah saat mendapatkan jawaban dari suaminya.

"Baiklah. Kita akan pergi piknik," Yohan memulainya. Raut senang tidak dapat disembunyikan dari wajah Dongpyo saat mendengar jawaban ayahnya. "Tetapi setelah Papamu pulang dari melaut. Bagaimana?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Dongpyo langsung mengangguk dengan penuh antusias. "_Deal!_ Bolehkah aku mengajak Junho?"

Seungwoo dan Yohan kembali bertatapan dengan senyuman geli terpatri di wajah mereka. "Boleh saja. Sekalian kau kenalkan dia kepada kami secara resmi." Kali ini Seungwoo yang menjawabnya. Kembali menggoda putra kesayangannya.

"Ish, Papa!"

Seungwoo dan Yohan tertawa melihat wajah merona putra semata wayang mereka. Seungwoo sungguh-sungguh menyayangi keluarganya lebih dari apa pun. Ia harap, ia bisa terus bersama mereka.

***

Seungwoo sudah bersiap saat matahari bahkan belum terbit. Yohan sendiri sudah sibuk ke sana kemari sejak dua jam yang lalu untuk mempersiapkan keperluan suaminya melaut. Berkali-kali ia memastikan bahwa tidak ada barang yang tertinggal.

Membuat sang suami menghela napas jengah dan tersenyum maklum. Seungwoo menarik Yohan yang lagi-lagi kembali mengecek persediaan bahan pangan untuk dibawanya ke kapal. Yang mana sebenarnya tidak perlu ia lakukan, akan ada banyak persediaan bahan makanan di kapal nanti. Bahkan mereka punya _chef_ sendiri di kapal. Tetapi, bukan Yohan namanya kalau ia tidak keras kepala.

Yohan jatuh terduduk di atas pangkuan sang suami. Matanya membulat lucu karena kaget. "Lepas dulu, kak, aku harus memastikan lagi bahwa barang bawaanmu itu sudah lengkap."

Seungwoo malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Yohan dan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher sang suami, menghirup aroma yang sangat ia sukai. "Kau sudah mengeceknya dari semalam, _honey._ Sudah cukup. Lagipula aku hanya pergi selama dua bulan saja kali ini."

Seungwoo mengecupi ringan bahu Yohan yang terekspos, berusaha menenangkan suaminya itu. Ia tahu bahwa suaminya itu hanya merasa _stressed_. Selalu seperti ini setiap kali Seungwoo hendak pergi melaut.

Namun entah mengapa suaminya sudah gelisah sejak Seungwoo memberitahunya bahwa ia akan pergi melaut lagi dua minggu yang lalu. Jadinya selama dua minggu ini Seungwoo menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarganya dan membantu suaminya di toko roti mereka.

Yohan menunduk dalam sambil meremat pelan seragam yang Seungwoo kenakan. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan buruk ini. "Tidak bisakah kau jangan pergi, _hun_? Kali ini saja, aku yakin atasanmu pasti akan mengerti kalau kau meminta izin. Kau sudah bekerja sangat keras selama ini."

Seungwoo menghela napas pelan dan memberikan jarak antara dirinya dan Yohan. Ia menarik dagu Yohan dengan lembut, membuatnya bertatapan dengan manik hitam sang suami yang saat ini berkaca-kaca menahan tangisan yang hendak pecah.

Seungwoo mengusap puncak kepala Yohan dan mengecup kening suaminya, lama. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah. Aku akan kembali dengan selamat. Ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya. Lalu setelah itu, aku akan berhenti melaut dan fokus mengelola usaha kita bersamamu. Bersama Dongpyo. Bagaimana?"

Yohan terperangah sejenak saat mendengar bahwa ini merupakan pelayaran Seungwoo yang terakhir sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pensiun. Namun Yohan tidak langsung menjawab, beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya ia mengangguk saat ia melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dari mata suaminya itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu. Kumohon berhati-hatilah. Dan cepat pulang agar kita bisa segera bersama-sama kembali." Suaranya serak saat ia mengucapkan hal itu.

Mata Yohan memerah menahan tangisan. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Dengan ia menangis sama saja memberatkan Seungwoo untuk pergi. Lagipula, bukankah ia sudah biasa mengirim Seungwoo pergi untuk berlayar? Ini hanya rutinitas seperti biasanya saja. 

Seharusnya hal ini tidak menjadi masalah. Waktu berlayar dua bulan merupakan waktu paling singkat baginya. Ia sudah sering ditinggalkan berlayar sampai enam atau tujuh bulan lamanya. Yohan harusnya sudah biasa.

Seungwoo tersenyum sendu lalu menyatukan kedua kening mereka. "Aku _pasti_ akan kembali. Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Yohan mengecup bibir suaminya lama. Hanya saling menempel, menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing. Sebelum ia melepaskan kontak mereka lalu berdiri, menarik Seungwoo bersamanya.

Yohan merapikan seragam yang Seungwoo kenakan sekilas dan menepuk kedua bahunya pelan kemudian memasangkan topinya di atas kepalanya. "Berhati-hatilah di luar sana, Kapten! Ini perintah!"

Seungwoo tersenyum manis. "Siap, laksanakan!" Ia memberi tanda hormat lalu mendusal hidungnya dengan hidung Yohan dan mengecup keningnya.

Sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya layaknya seorang prajurit, Seungwoo berkata, "Aku pergi. Sampai jumpa dua bulan lagi."

Yohan hanya mengangguk sambil menatap punggung suaminya yang semakin menjauh sambil menyeret kopernya. Yohan menghela napas panjang. Semoga benar tidak terjadi apa-apa.

***

Sudah tujuh minggu Seungwoo berlayar bersama para rekannya dan selama itu pula ia merindukan keluarga kecilnya. Ia merindukan suara cempreng Dongpyo dan suara tawa suaminya saat ia kembali menggoda sang putra.

Tanpa sadar Seungwoo tersenyum sambil menatap lautan luas yang terhampar di depan matanya. Satu minggu lagi, tinggal satu minggu lagi dan Seungwoo akan bisa kembali di dalam pelukan keluarganya.

Satu minggu lagi hingga akhirnya ia bisa kembali memeluk dua orang tersayangnya itu. Satu minggu lagi hingga ia bisa mencium dan kembali menghirup aroma sang suami yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan.

Sebuah presensi seseorang di sampingnya membuyarkan lamunannya, membuatnya menoleh ke arah orang itu berada. "Ah, Minhee. Ada perlu apa?"

Orang yang dipanggil Minhee hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak ada, _Sir._ Aku hanya tidak menyangka bahwa anda bisa tersenyum seperti tadi. _It's refreshing_."

Seungwoo mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. "Memangnya aku tersenyum bagaimana?"

"Hmm... Senyuman seperti seseorang yang lovesick. Seseorang yang merindukan kekasihnya."

Seungwoo mendengus tidak percaya. Benarkah ia seperti itu? "Kau ini ada-ada saja." Seungwoo tertawa ringan.

Minhee hanya menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih. "Pelayaran kita tinggal tersisa satu minggu lagi, _Sir._ Bersabarlah. Anda pasti akan bisa langsung menemui keluarga anda. Semangat, Kapten Han!"

Kemudian Minhee membungkuk hormat dan pergi dari ruang kemudi, meninggalkan Seungwoo sendirian. Sementara Seungwoo hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah crewnya itu.

***

Malam harinya, Seungwoo dikejutkan dengan suara gedoran dari luar kabinnya. Dengan terburu-buru ia terbangun dan segera memasang celana panjang serta kemeja putih yang terletak sembarang di atas kursi.

Dengan gusar Seungwoo membuka pintu kabinnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Baru saja ia mengucapkan hal itu, Seungwoo merasakan guncangan pada kapal, membuatnya sedikit oleng. Matanya membulat dengan panik saat otaknya mulai memproses apa yang terjadi.

Dengan tergesa Seungwoo segera pergi menuju geladak utama untuk melihat keadaan, disusul dengan kedua _crew_ yang barusan menggedor pintunya.

Terpaan angin kencang dan hujan yang lebat menyambut Seungwoo saat ia sudah mencapai geladak utama. Dengan seketika membasahi dirinya. Ia berteriak kencang sambil memberikan perintah kepada beberapa _crew_nya untuk pergi ke ruang kontrol sementara ia mengajak beberapa juru mudi untuk pergi ke ruang kemudi.

Di dalam ruang kemudi sudah ada beberapa juru mudi yang sibuk mengendalikan kemudi kapal agar tidak terbawa ombak yang kencang.

"Mengapa ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Seungwoo saat ia sudah sampai di sana. Napasnya berderu cepat dan seluruh tubuhnya basah karena campuran air hujan dan air laut. Matanya menatap tajam tiap juru mudi yang menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah.

Salah seorang juru mudi dengan takut-takut menaikkan tangannya, "Ini semua salah saya, _Sir_. Saya sudah lalai saat menjalankan tugas." mata besarnya menatap takut ke arah Seungwoo. Wajahnya menyiratkan penyesalan yang amat sangat.

Seungwoo memejamkan matanya dan membuang napasnya pelan. Berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Ia tidak boleh begini. Bagaimana pun, ini merupakan tanggung jawabnya juga sebagai seorang kapten di kapal ini. Ia seharusnya bisa lebih mengarahkan _crew_nya dengan baik.

"Baiklah, tidak ada gunanya kita saling menyalahkan. Sekarang prioritas utama kita adalah bagaimana cara agar kita bisa segera melewati badai ini. Ayo fokus! _Chop-chop_!"

***

Suara teriakan panik salah seorang juru mudi membuat atensi Seungwoo beralih ke arah asal suara. Itu juru mudi yang tadi mengaku salah. Dengan tergesa Seungwoo segera menghampirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hyeongjun?"

Juru mudi yang dipanggil Hyeongjun tersebut menatap ngeri ke arah kaptennya sambil menunjuk ke arah luar melalui jendela ruang kemudi.

Seungwoo mengikuti arah tangannya dan nyaris saja mengumpat. Dengan suara lantangnya ia berteriak memberikan perintah untuk membanting kemudi kapal untuk menghindari batu di depan mereka karena tidak ada gunanya jika ia memberikan perintah untuk memperlambat laju kapal. Jangkar yang sudah diturunkan pun tidak cukup untuk membuat kapal mereka berhenti terombang-ambing oleh ombak yang menggila.

_Sial._

_Kenapa bisa begini?_

Padahal cuacanya sedang bagus selama tujuh minggu belakangan ini. Dan ia juga sudah melakukan pemeriksaan secara intens pada kapal ini. Lantas mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi?

Suara alarm peringatan yang berbunyi keras dan roda kemudi yang tiba-tiba tidak bisa digerakkan membuat Seungwoo tersadar bahwa beginilah akhirnya. 

Sekarang ia mengerti akan kekhawatiran suaminya selama ini. Tetapi ia tidak menyesal karena memilih untuk tetap pergi berlayar. Ini adalah pekerjaan yang sangat ia sukai. 

Ia menikmati tiap saatnya dan dengan sabar menjalankannya sambil memupuk rindu kepada keluarganya. Ia hanya menyesal karena kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan bisa memenuhi janjinya kepada keluarga kecilnya yang menunggunya dengan sabar di daratan sana.

Seungwoo menaikkan sebelah tangannya di udara. Sudah tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi. Tubuhnya berdiri tegap. Ia raih topi serta blazer putih kebanggannya lalu memakainya. 

Dengan tegas Seungwoo memerintahkan semua _crew_nya untuk pergi menyiapkan sekoci dan menyelamatkan diri mereka masing-masing. Ia harus bertanggung jawab. Ia adalah kapten kapal ini. Ia harus memastikan bahwa _crew_nya selamat.

Banyak protes yang dilayangkan saat Seungwoo memerintahkan mereka untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri. Tetapi Seungwoo sekali lagi memerintahkan mereka dengan suara lantangnya untuk pergi menyelamatkan diri mereka yang membuat mereka akhirnya dengan segan pergi keluar dan menyiapkan sekoci atau perahu darurat serta alat-alat keselamatan lainnya.

Semua _crew_nya sudah pergi dari ruang kemudi, kecuali dua orang, yaitu Minhee dan Hyeongjun. Minhee yang bertahan atas dasar kesetiannya kepada sang kapten, dan Hyeongjun yang bertahan karena rasa bersalah dan rasa respek kepada sang kapten. Hyeongjun akan menebus kesalahannya saat ini juga.

Seungwoo tidak mengatakan apa pun kepada kedua orang itu, ia hanya menatap mereka sambil tersenyum tipis. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menepuk masing-masing bahu dua orang di depannya. "Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian." Ia meremat pelan bahu keduanya lalu berbalik badan, melihat kapalnya yang bergerak semakin cepat mendekati batu besar itu.

Semuanya terjadi seolah dalam gerakan lambat. Suara benturan keras yang memekakkan telinga dan guncangan hebat pada badan kapal, serta suara teriakan beberapa awak kapal yang belum sempat menyelamatkan diri menjadi satu.

Suara ledakan dari sisi badan kapal membuat Seungwoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan setetes air mata lolos dari ujung matanya. "Yohanie... Dongpyo... Sampai jumpa lagi."

Terdengar suara ledakan lagi, tubuhnya terpental dan kepalanya terbentur sesuatu entah apa, lalu semuanya menjadi benar-benar gelap.

***

Seungwoo terbangun karena mendengar suara deburan ombak dan embusan angin laut yang membelai anak rambutnya dengan lembut. Matanya terbuka secara perlahan dan ia mengerjap, mencoba menghilangkan kabut dari matanya.

Bola matanya bergerak melihat sekelilingnya sejenak sebelum ia mencoba terbangun, tetapi gagal karena sakit kepala hebat yang menghantamnya serta tulang rusuknya yang sepertinya patah. Sambil mengerang, ia mencoba untuk memosisikan dirinya hingga bersandar pada sebuah tiang.

Tunggu sebentar, sebuah tiang?

Seungwoo akhirnya mulai bisa melihat sekelilingnya. Ia berada di atas sebuah kapal. Bagaimana bisa...?

Ia yakin bahwa ia mengalami kecelakaan hebat semalam. 

Tunggu, benarkah itu semalam? Hari apa sekarang? Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu?

Seungwoo memegang keningnya dan meringis pelan saat dirasakannya ada bekas luka yang hampir mengering. Berarti sudah cukup lama ia di sini. Tetapi, bagaimana bisa?

Seungwoo juga ikut mengecek keadaan tulang rusuknya dan ternyata tidak sesakit dugaannya sebelumnya. Dilihatnya pakaiannya juga masih sama seperti yang ia kenakan sebelumnya. Ini sungguh aneh. Siapa yang membawanya ke sini? Siapa yang merawatnya? Dan lagi, bagaimana bisa ia selamat dari kecelakaan parah itu?

Satu hal lagi, ke mana para awak kapal ini? Bagaimana bisa kapal ini bergerak tanpa seorang juru mudi? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berseliweran di kepala Seungwoo, membuatnya pusing.

Namun dari semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, muncul setitik harapan bahwa ia bisa pulang ke rumah dan berkumpul kembali bersama keluarga kecilnya. Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, ia merasakan semangat kembali memenuhinya.

Sambil bertopang pada tiang kapal, Seungwoo mencoba untuk berdiri agar ia bisa melihat keadaan dengan lebih jelas.

Desauan angin laut menyapu rambut Seungwoo. Ia berdiri sambil memegangi bagian tulang rusuknya yang patah. Nihil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lain di sekitarnya.

Mencoba mengusir rasa bingungnya, ia menggeleng dan beranjak pergi menuju lantai bawah kapal besar ini. Jika dipikir-pikir, kapal ini terlihat cukup kuno. Seperti kapal bajak laut.

Seungwoo memucat, memikirkan bahwa ia dijadikan tawanan oleh para bajak laut. Itu tidak mungkin, 'kan?

Astaga. Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal seperti ini, Han Seungwoo!

Ia berjalan perlahan sambil berpegangan dengan benda-benda solid yang terdekat dengannya. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing.

Seungwoo berjalan menuruni tangga yang terlihat sudah rapuh tetapi ternyata itu masih cukup kokoh untuk menampung berat badannya.

Lantai bawah yang minim penerangan ini terasa sepi, tiada satu pun tanda-tanda kehidupan lain di sana. Seungwoo meraba-raba dinding di sebelah kirinya, mencari-cari saklar.

_Ctak!_

Ruangan yang cukup besar itu akhirnya terlihat dengan jelas. Cukup besar dan terlihat hangat karena seluruh interiornya terbuat dari kayu. Ia membuka pintu salah satu kabin terdekat dengannya dan menemukan sebuah kasur single bed yang masih terlihat rapi, sebuah nakas dan lampu tidur di atasnya, serta lemari kecil yang ia yakini berisi pakaian.

Tempat ini seperti ada penghuninya, meskipun ia sudah 99% yakin bahwa hanya ia yang berada di sini. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, dari tadi ia bahkan tidak banyak menemukan debu pada kapal ini. Benar-benar bersih seolah ada yang menempati.

Seungwoo merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, tetapi ia menenangkan dirinya dengan menyugestikan bahwa ia bisa menggunakan kapal ini untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya. Kembali bersama keluarganya.

Seungwoo melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kabin tersebut dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur. Napasnya berderu tidak beraturan akibat menahan rasa sakit. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya sejenak, berharap rasa sakit itu akan mereda.

Setelah merasa bahwa rasa sakitnya sudah berkurang, Seungwoo turun dari kasur itu dan memulai pencarian. Ia harus menemukan sesuatu untuk memulai perjalanan pulang.

Berhubung kapal ini tidak memiliki mesin dengan teknologi canggih yang bisa membuatnya mengetahui titik koordinat tempat ia berada saat ini, ia membutuhkan kompas dan peta atau semacamnya sebagai panduannya.

Meskipun kedua benda itu nyaris tidak berarti apa-apa, karena ini lautan lepas. Bagaimana kau bisa membandingkannya hanya dengan gambaran peta?

Ketemu!

Seungwoo nyaris menangis saat melihat kedua benda itu. Setidaknya kompas dan peta ini bisa ia jadikan sebagai semacam jimat keberuntungan baginya. Hal yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah bergerak ke arah utara hingga ia menemukan daratan.

***

Omong-omong soal bertahan hidup, hal kedua yang membuatnya khawatir adalah persediaan makanan, yang mana ternyata ia tidak perlu begitu mengkhawatirkannya karena ada beberapa makanan yang sudah diawetkan tersimpan di ruang penyimpanan.

Dan yang paling mengejutkan itu adalah, semua makanan terlihat seperti baru saja distok. Yang menurutnya sungguh aneh.

Tetapi sekali lagi, ia menyingkirkan keanehan itu karena rasa lapar dan syukur mengalahkan rasa takut dan curiga yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Seungwoo hanya ingin bertahan hidup untuk bertemu lagi dengan keluarganya. Hanya itu tujuannya saat ini.

Ini sudah merupakan malam kedua ia berada di kapal ini. Dan sudah dua malam itu pula ia masih mencoba mengelilingi kapal ini, barangkali ia menemukan radio yang masih bisa terpakai untuk menghubungi daratan terdekat dari posisinya saat ini dengan tubuhnya yang perlahan-lahan mulai membaik.

Ia sudah bisa berjalan lama tanpa perlu berkeringat dingin dan bernapas berat karena menahan sakit di tulang rusuknya.

Kapal misteri ini terlihat seperti terisi penuh dengan keperluannya untuk bertahan hidup selama beberapa waktu, termasuk bahan bakar kapal yang tersedia lebih dari cukup itu. Namun di kapal ini sama sekali tidak ada alat komunikasi.

Baju yang ia kenakan saat ini pun baju yang ia temukan di lemari di dalam kabin tempat ia tidur. Kapal ini seperti dibuat untuk seseorang yang berniat untuk pergi jauh dan tidak pernah kembali.

Seungwoo merinding membayangkan jika dirinya harus menghabiskan waktu di lautan lepas begini sendirian. Tanpa ada satu pun yang bisa diajak bicara, bahkan hewan sekali pun. Siapa pun bisa gila jika terus-terusan berada di sini.

***

Saat ini Seungwoo sedang melihat ke kejauhan menggunakan teropong yang ia temukan di ruang penyimpanan. Sekarang sudah malam ke-70 ia berada di kapal itu dan ia masih belum menemukan daratan. Sebenarnya, seberapa jauh ia tersesat?

Tubuhnya semakin mengurus, dengan janggut dan kumis yang tumbuh lebat di sekitar wajahnya. Matanya agak cekung akibat rasa lelah karena ia harus mengoperasikan kapal besar ini sendirian tanpa awak kapal. Bolak balik ke sana kemari untuk menaikkan dan menurunkan layar kapal.

Ia nyaris gila jika saja ia tidak mengingat soal Yohan dan Dongpyo yang sudah pasti khawatir sambil menunggu kepulangannya. Meskipun ia sendiri yakin bahwa berita soal kecelakaan yang ia alami sudah mencapai telinga kedua orang kesayangannya itu.

Mungkin saja mereka sudah menganggapnya tiada. Mungkin saja saat ini mereka sedang bersusah payah mencoba menjalani hari seperti biasanya, tanpa dirinya.

Pemikiran seperti itulah yang membuatnya kembali bersemangat, karena Seungwoo yakin, alasan ia bisa selamat adalah karena Tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuk memenuhi janjinya kepada keluarganya.

Seungwoo nyaris memekik kesenangan saat ia melihat samar-samar terlihat daratan yang tidak jauh dari posisinya saat ini. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena rasa senang yang luar biasa memenuhi hatinya.

Akhirnya ia bisa pulang!

Dengan cepat Seungwoo segera menurunkan layar lain untuk mempercepat laju kapalnya. Ia mengusap pelan kompas dan peta yang selalu ia bawa di kantong celananya, sebagai jimat keberuntungannya. Senyuman tipis penuh kelegaan terpatri di bibirnya.

Saat kapalnya semakin dekat dengan daratan yang ia lihat tadi, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara seseorang sedang bernyanyi. Suara yang sekilas terdengar seperti suara suaminya yang selalu ia rindukan.

Seungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa bahwa ia pasti sedang berhalusinasi karena sangat tidak mungkin suaminya berada di tempat seperti itu. Ia pasti sangat merindukan Yohan-nya.

Kapalnya bergerak semakin dekat dengan daratan tersebut dan suara nyanyian itu pun semakin jelas. Ternyata itu bukan hanya sekadar halusinasinya saja. Seungwoo memejamkan matanya, menikmati lantunan melodi yang dinyanyikan oleh seseorang misterius di daratan sana.

Seperti tersihir, Seungwoo benar-benar sudah terhanyut dalam nyanyian itu hingga ia sendiri bahkan tidak memedulikan alarm tanda bahaya yang berdering nyaring di kepalanya.

Ia juga tidak memedulikan bagaimana bulu kuduknya berdiri saat ia melihat siluet seorang pria berambut panjang hingga menjulur ke tanah sedang duduk di atas sebuah batu besar di bibir pantai.

Seungwoo terlalu larut dalam lantunan melodi yang menggema dengan indah itu sehingga ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah mulai memasuki kabut tipis yang mengelilingi daratan ini dan tidak menyadari bahwa hanya ada hutan belukar yang mengisi tempat ini selain pria berambut panjang misterius yang sama sekali tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

Kapal yang Seungwoo tumpangi bergerak semakin masuk ke dalam kabut yang semakin menebal itu. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa sangat lemas. Namun ia tetap berpegangan pada railing kapal tersebut untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

Kepalanya terasa pening, tetapi ia mengerjap beberapa kali dan hal berikutnya yang Seungwoo lihat adalah bayangan keluarganya yang tersenyum bahagia di sana. Duduk di atas rerumputan yang ditutupi dengan sebuah kain berpola dan beberapa kotak bekal berada di antara mereka. Tangan mereka berayun, membentuk gerakan seolah mereka sedang mengajaknya untuk bergabung.

Tanpa sadar Seungwoo menitikkan air matanya. Ia sungguh merindukan keluarganya. Ia harus menemui mereka, segera. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat railing.

Seungwoo kembali mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat, mencoba agar tetap terjaga. Sesuatu dalam dirinya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti dan memutar arah karena tempat ini terasa sangat mencurigakan.

Secepat ia meraih sedikit kesadarannya, secepat itu pula suara nyanyian yang tadi ia dengar tergantikan dengan suara Dongpyo yang saat ini sedang berlarian di sekitar taman sambil sesekali menjulurkan lidahnya, bermaksud meledek. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia.

Kemudian, Dongpyo memilih untuk duduk di atas sebuah bangku taman setelah ia membeli permen kapas untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Cepatlah kemari, Papa, Ayah! Kalian berjalan seperti orang tua saja, lamban sekali!" suara cempreng Dongpyo yang seperti lonceng membuat rasa hangat menjulur di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia merindukan bocah cerewetnya itu.

Dari samping, suara tawa terdengar, dan Seungwoo menoleh, menemukan Yohan di sana. Menggenggam erat tangannya yang kini saling bertautan dengan miliknya yang lebih kecil.

Seungwoo ikut tertawa pelan melihat tingkah lucu anaknya seraya meremas pelan tangan Yohan, membuat sang empunya menengok ke arahnya dengan senyuman lebar hingga dua gigi depannya yang seperti kelinci itu menyembul.

Napasnya tertahan sejenak saat ia melihat senyuman itu. Demi Tuhan, hal itu lebih indah dari lukisan atau pemandangan mana pun. Seungwoo benar-benar beruntung memiliki pria ini sebagai suaminya.

Waktu di sekitarnya seperti melambat. Fokusnya saat ini hanyalah dua orang yang sangat ia rindukan ini. Dua orang yang menjadi sumber semangatnya untuk terus bertahan hidup. Akhirnya ia bisa pulang.

Namun, tangannya yang tadinya terasa hangat tiba-tiba terasa kosong. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menemukan Yohan kini sudah berjalan lebih cepat beberapa meter di depannya.

Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku hoodie milik Seungwoo yang ia kenakan. Ia tersenyum miring, "Ayo cepat susul aku kalau kau bisa," teriaknya, kemudian ia berlari pelan menuju bangku taman tempat Dongpyo menunggu mereka dengan wajah yang tertekuk seolah sebal, tetapi ia terlihat sungguh senang saat melihat interaksi kedua orang tuanya.

Seungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tertawa, kemudian ia menyusul keduanya sambil berlari pelan.

Saat ia sudah berhasil menghampiri mereka, tiba-tiba wajah mereka terkoyak. Seungwoo mendengar suara seperti sebuah batu yang hancur dan selanjutnya ia melihat kepala mereka pecah dengan sendirinya seperti ada sesuatu yang berat memukul kepala mereka dengan keras. Menyebabkan beberapa uraian otak serta bola mata mereka berhamburan, sampai salah satu bola mata pun menggelinding di dekat sepatunya.

Seungwoo tidak bisa bergerak, maupun berteriak. Ia hanya terpaku di tempat tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun. Ia ingin menangis pun tidak bisa. Tidak ada satu pun air mata yang keluar.

Tangannya terjulur, mencoba meraih mereka, tetapi suara koyakan kembali terdengar, kali ini dari perut mereka yang ternganga lebar hingga bagian dalam organ mereka terlihat. Termasuk usus mereka yang terurai keluar.

Seungwoo menutup mulutnya, menahan rasa ingin muntah akibat pemandangan di depannya. Kepalanya pusing sekali. Napasnya pendek-pendek, dan pandangannya memburam akibat air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

_This is so sick._

Seseorang tolong bangunkan ia dari mimpi buruk ini!

Asam lambungnya naik seketika saat perlahan-lahan kulit mereka terkelupas dengan sendirinya, darah bercucuran di seluruh tubuh mereka.

Seungwoo tidak bisa menahannya lagi, kemudian ia memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Ia merasakan rasa asin metalik di mulutnya dan bau anyir menyeruak ke indera penciumannya.

_What...?_

Ia melihat ke arah tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

_Huh...? Apa yang terjadi...?_

Rasa sakit luar biasa mengoyak perutnya hingga organ terdalamnya. Hingga ia kembali memuntahkan darah.

_Sebenarnya ada apa...?_

Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Yohan dan Dongpyo, tetapi ia tidak menemukan siapa pun di sana. Hanya ada hutan belantara dan pasir pantai.

Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu _seseorang _yang tertutupi oleh rambut hitam nan panjang yang menjulur hingga ke atas pasir pantai. Rambut yang berbau seperti ikan busuk, membuat asam lambungnya naik kembali, otot lambungnya yang berkontraksi tersebut menyebabkan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di area perutnya.

_Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini?_

Otaknya yang terus memaksanya untuk memejamkan matanya itu ia paksa berpikir untuk mencari jawaban.

Suara lantunan melodi terdengar jelas di telinganya. Melodi yang sama yang menyihirnya ke sini.

Ia ingin mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan _orang_ ini. Namun, rasa nyeri menghantam perutnya seolah-olah ususnya sedang ditarik.

Kesadarannya semakin menipis. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi selama ia tidak sadarkan diri.

Seungwoo mengingat soal dirinya yang terhipnotis oleh suara nyanyian dari arah sini dan kapalnya yang tidak bisa masuk jauh lebih dalam karena dihalangi oleh bebatuan yang cukup besar.

Selanjutnya hal yang ia lakukan adalah melompat dari kapal besar itu ke dalam air untuk berenang seperti orang yang sedang kerasukan menuju daratan.

Seungwoo melihat keluarganya di depan matanya, tetapi samar-samar ia mengingat ia melihat _seekor_? _Seseorang? _Sejenis makhluk aneh berbadan pria di bagian atasnya dan bagian bawah yang terlihat seperti burung gagak, dengan bulu berwarna hitam legam.

Rambutnya panjang dan menjulur menyentuh pasir, kuku jarinya yang panjang dan tajam seolah siap untuk mengoyak apa pun yang ada di hadapannya.

Keringat dingin mengucur dari leher hingga punggungnya. Napasnya memburu seiring dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dan rasa takut yang menyebar di seluruh sistem sarafnya. Membuatnya tergugu.

Seungwoo memejamkan matanya dengan pasrah. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa dan tidak bisa digerakkan lagi. Tetapi, ia malah mengingat rupa makhluk ini.

Dari sekian banyak hal yang membuatnya takut, semua itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan wajah makhluk ini.

Wajahnya yang terus-terusan berubah, bahkan Seungwoo sempat melihat wajah mendiang ayahnya sekilas. Wajahnya memang memiliki berbagai rupa, tetapi hal yang paling membuatnya takut adalah fakta bahwa wajah-wajah tersebut terlihat amat sangat jahat, kontras dengan pemilik wajah yang ia tirukan itu.

Matanya yang merah seperti darah, beserta gigi-gigi runcing berwarna kehitaman yang seperti hiu itu selalu menghiasi wajah-wajah orang yang ia kenal tiap kali makhluk itu membuka mulutnya. Seolah gigi-gigi tersebut memang dirancang untuk mengoyak dan merobek mangsanya, hal itu membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

Sebuah tangan dingin nan kasar mengelus kepalanya. Ia merasakan salah satu kuku tajam itu menusuk leher belakangnya. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki tenaga lagi hanya untuk mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan.

Kesadarannya benar-benar sudah menipis. Kedua tangannya tergantung begitu saja di kedua sisi tubuhnya yang masih _bersandar_ pada makhluk ini.

Di saat-saat seperti ini Seungwoo tiba-tiba mengingat cerita yang tersebar luas di kampung halamannya dulu. Sebuah cerita di mana ada seseorang yang pernah bertemu dengan siren dengan selamat. Meskipun orang tersebut harus kehilangan sebelah kaki dan tangannya. Entah mengapa hal ini bisa terlupakan olehnya.

Seungwoo kecil dulu memercayainya begitu saja. Ia begitu antusias saat ia mendengarkan cerita tersebut keluar dari mulut sang kakek. Dengan begitu percaya diri ia menyatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi seseorang yang akan bisa selamat setelah bertemu dengan siren, tanpa ada cacat sedikit pun.

Betapa kakeknya dulu tertawa ringan sambil mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang menggunakan satu tangannya yang tadi sibuk memegang sebuah buku. Sebelah tangan dan kakinya hilang karena sebuah kecelakaan dan menyebabkannya harus diamputasi. Setidaknya begitulah yang orang tuanya katakan padanya.

Beliau mengucapkan, "Nak, berjanjilah pada kakek. Jika kau mendengar sebuah melodi yang membuatmu tersihir saat kau berada di tengah laut, segeralah pergi menjauh dari sana. Karena di sana merupakan rumah bagi siren yang sedang mencari teman." Kakeknya menjulurkan jemari kelingkingnya sebagai tanda janji antara dirinya dan sang cucu.

Seungwoo kecil memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjap lucu. Tetapi ia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias, membuat rambut mangkoknya bergerak lucu. "Eung! Baiklah!" Seungwoo kemudian mengaitkan jemari kelingkingnya yang mungil itu dengan kelingking sang kakek.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, mungkin kakeknya itulah yang pernah bertemu dengan siren dengan selamat. Betapa bodohnya ia baru menyadarinya.

Seungwoo melihat sekelilingnya melalui mata lelahnya, terdapat beberapa tulang yang ia yakini merupakan tulang manusia berada di atas pasir.

Ia sungguh menyesal. Kenapa ia baru mengingat perkataan kakeknya di saat seperti ini?

Seungwoo bahkan sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi karena rasa lelah yang luar biasa hebat menyerangnya lagi diiringi dengan rasa sakit yang kembali menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Kuku-kuku panjang itu bergerak menggaruk punggungnya. Seungwoo mengernyitkan dahinya, merasakan sakit sekaligus darah hangat yang mengalir di punggungnya, membuat pakaian yang ia kenakan itu menempel erat dengan kulitnya.

Kemudian tangan makhluk itu menusuk perutnya dari belakang dan mengoyaknya hingga tidak berbentuk. Seungwoo bahkan tidak bisa merespons akan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak akan bisa memenuhi janjinya kepada suami dan anaknya.

Lantunan melodi yang dinyanyikan oleh makhluk ini masih terus memenuhi telinganya.

_Maafkan aku, Yohanie, Dongpyo. Aku tidak bisa menepati janji yang sudah kita buat. Mungkin aku akan menebusnya di kehidupan lain, jika kita bertemu lagi. Entah sebagai keluarga ataupun sahabat. Selamat tinggal._

Seungwoo mengembuskan napas terakhirnya sesaat setelah ia mendengar suara kering dan melengking seperti suara kapur yang digesekkan di papan tulis dengan sengaja, berbisik di telinganya, "_Good night, sleep tight._"

Dan kapal yang tadi Seungwoo tumpangi pun bergerak menjauh dari tempat itu, mencari mangsa lain yang bisa itu temukan.

_-fin-_  
***

**Author's Note:**

> and that's a wrap! i would appreciate it very much if you leave some comments here. hehe :') thank you for reading this!! <333


End file.
